detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom of Baker Street
Case Situation Child prodigy Hiroki Sawada—who, by the age of ten, is already a MIT graduate school student and has developed a DNA Tracker software—is now in the final stage of his second major work, an artificial intelligence system called Noah's Ark, in a heavily guarded room. Hiroki has been under the guardianship of Thomas Schindler, owner of the software giant Schindler, Inc., since his mother died. He has been put under a rigorous study program and has a somewhat deprived childhood. This night, at the top of the Schindler building where Hiroki lives, Hiroki finishes Noah's Ark, sending the software through the telephone lines and after, his computer shows the message "Noah's Ark Sailed Out." The security guards become suspicious and try to enter Hiroki's room. When they finally break into Hiroki's room with Schindler, Hiroki is not in the room. Apparently, he leapt off the top of the building to his death. The image on his computer screen shows an ark sailing in water and the words "Good-bye Hiroki." Two years later, at the Beika City Hall, Schindler, Inc. holds a demonstration of a virtual reality game system called Cocoon. Many kids, including the Detective Boys, are invited to the demonstration. However, only the kids with badges are chosen for the demonstration. Professor Agasa and Yusaku Kudo arrive at the City Hall. Agasa gives Conan Edogawa a badge and tells Conan that his mother, Yukiko Kudo, would not be there because of an alumni reunion. The rest of Detective Boys trick a few kids by exchanging badges for the Premium Golden Yaiba Cards. They all use the badges and participate in the demonstration. In another room, Schindler kills Kashimura, one of his top employees, and Kashimura types in a dying message: the letters J, T and R. Conan discovers the murder and decides to participate in the demonstration, hoping that the game would lead him to an answer. Yusaku finds out that J-T-R stands for "Jack The Ripper". When the demonstration begins, Hiroki's artificial intelligence system, Noah's Ark takes control of the game system Cocoon. It tells the audience that if all fifty kids in the demonstration lose the game, it will kill the kids with a large electromagnetic burst. The kids in the demonstration are given a choice of five stages in the game, and Conan and the Detective Boys choose the final stage, a re-creation of an 1800 London mystery. In the beginning of the game, Conan discovers that Agasa's inventions don't work. Conan and his friends track down 221b Baker Street, only to find that Holmes and Watson are at Dartmoor. Since Holmes is unable to help, the kids find Colonel Moran and Professor Moriarty. Moriarty tells Conan that he trained Jack the Ripper when Jack was a street urchin. The professor gives the children a clue about the next victim, who turns out to be Irene Adler, Holmes's only love. Resolution It is revealed by Yusaku that Tadaaki Kashimura was Hiroki Sawada's real father. In the real world, Yusaku investigates the case. Yusaku reveals that the murderer is the company's president, Thomas Schindler. Schindler is a descendant of Jack the Ripper who will stop at nothing to hide his secret. Schindler is immediately arrested. One by one, the children, including Haibara, “die” while trying to protect Conan until only three are left: Conan, Ran Mouri, and another child, Hideki Moroboshi. They follow Jack the Ripper to a runaway train, and the murderer leads them to the top of the train. There, Jack the Ripper ties himself to Ran and threatens Conan. Ran decides to save Conan and sacrifices herself by jumping off the train and into a ravine, taking Jack the Ripper with her. As Conan begins to lose hope, the mysterious vagrant, who is actually Sherlock Holmes, appears and gives Conan some useful advice that eventually helps Conan and Hideki survive the game. After winning the game, Conan reveals that Hideki is actually the deceased Hiroki Sawada (in the form of the Ark) in disguise. They chat a little and before saying goodbye to Conan, Hiroki reveals to him that he knows the detective's identity as Shinichi Kudo. After that, the Noah's Ark destroys itself. All the children, including Ran and the Detective Boys, are released from the cocoons. Yusaku then congratulates Conan for beating the game. Category:Movies